Złodziej malowideł ze stadionu ,,Powideł"
PROSIŁBYM WSZYSTKICH CZYTAJĄCYCH O ŁASKAWE NAPISANIE W KOMENTARZACH CZY ZGADLIŚCIE KTO JEST ZŁODZIEJEM. ---- UWAGA! JA BĘDĘ OPISYWAŁ POSTACIE, ALE NIE POGARDZĘ POMOCĄ. DLATEGO JEŚLI CHCIAŁBYŚ ZROBIĆ ARTYKUŁ O DOWOLNEJ POSTACI Z TEGO TO ŚMIAŁO RÓB, OBRAZEK W INFOBOXIE PÓŹNIEJ DODAM JA. ---- Ten odcinek to drugi odcinek pierwszej serii serialu. Treść Był wieczór. W sali wystawy najsłynniejszych baseballistów mieszczącej się w muzeum drużyny ,,Powideł" pod ich stadionem ubrany w niebieską kurtkę woźny właśnie wybiegał z owego pomieszczenia jakby się bał, że ktoś go może dopaść. Nie mylił się. Zaraz potem do średniej wielkości pomieszczenia z mnóstwem gablotek wbiegła postać w czarnym kowbojskim kapeluszu ubrana również na czarno. Przebiegła obok rozbitej szklanej gablotki i skierowała się do innej. W tej, którą ów złodziej obrał na cel, znajdował się obraz Bezcenne Zwycięstwo ''Finlaviusa von Szynki. Jeden ruch i gablotka już leżała w kawałkach na podłodze. Złodziej zabrał obraz i skierował się w kierunku ''Baseballisty ''Saszy Demonika, jednak przeszkodziło mu...pojawienie się woźnego. - ZŁODZIEJ! ZŁODZIEJ! KRADNIE ''BEZCENNE ZWYCIĘSTWO ''FINLAVIUSA VON SZYNKI! - wydarł się woźny. Złodziej czym prędzej skierował się w stronę awaryjnego wyjścia. Woźny zamknął na chwilę oczy i...już przestępcy nie było. =Czołówka= Tajemnicza Spółka swoim vanem dojeżdżała do stadionu. Wszyscy ubrani byli w biało-fioletowo-czerwone stroje i białe czapki. - Miło, że pan Sasha zaprosił nas na półfinały Mistrzostw Stanów Zjednoczonych w Baseballu - uśmiechnęła się Daphne. - Oczywiście! - entuzjastycznie przytaknął Fred. - Zaiste! - odezwali się Kudłaty i Scooby. - Mhm - wymruczała Velma. Była pogrążona w swojej lekturze - dzisiejszym ,,Paplaczu Codziennym" - Hejże! Tu pisze, że w ostatnich dniach z muzeum pod tym stadionem zostały skradzione dwa bezcenne obrazy! woźny, który był świadkiem tych wydarzeń, mówi że złodziej przypominał ubranego na czarno kowboja z upiornymi świecącymi oczami! - nagle dodała. - U-u-upiornymi świecącymi oczami? - zadrżał Kudłaty, któremu Scooby wskoczył na ramiona. - Cóż, zajmiemy się i tym - odparł Fred. *** Spółka dojechała na miejsce. Pan Sasha, właściciel stadionu i menager drużyny, zaprosił ich do loży honorowej. - Jak to dobrze, że jesteście - powiedział - ten złodziejaszek może nas doprowadzić do ruiny! - Już mamy w planach rozwiązanie tej zagadki - powiedział Fred. - Zwiedźcie muzeum. Tam ostatnio skradziono obraz, jeszcze wcześniej zginął ''Zwycięskie Odbicie ''Gertrudy Bejsbolovy. - Dobrze - zgodził się Fred. *** TS poszła do muzeum. Znaleźli tam, wedle uprzedzeń pana Sashy, dwie rozbite gabloty. - Hm...Ciekawe - powiedziała Velma, przyglądając się pustemu miejscu na ''Zwycięskie Odbicie - Ta gablotka została rozbita, ale wokoło nie ma śladów krwi! - A powinny być? - spytał Fred. - Oczywiście. Według zeznań woźnego, złodziej rozbił tą gablotkę ręką, a rozbijając szkło musiałby chociaż podrzeć siebie rękawiczki, jeśli nawet je miał! A tu ani śladu! - Tak mi się wydawało, młoda damo - zagaił nagle któryś z woźnych, podchodząc do nich - To ja byłem świadkiem tych kradzieży. - To pan?! - zdziwiła się Daphne. - Tak, ja - odparł woźny. Sala była średniej wielkości, otoczona szklanymi gablotkami ze złoconymi kijami, złoconymi rękawicami, złoconymi piłkami i oczywiście bezcennymi obrazami (ich ramy też były złocone). Dwie z nich raziły w oczy swoją odmiennością - były to rozbite gablotki. W dwóch innych Velma dopatrzyła się bardzo podobnych. - Czy to kopia? - wskazała na jeden z podobnych do siebie obrazów. - Tak, młoda panno. Zabezpieczamy dzieło sir Saszy Demonika przed kradzieżą - potwierdził woźny. - To my już może pójdziemy...Do widzenia panu - powiedziała Daphne i wraz z resztą Brygady skierowała się do czarnej zasłony znajdującej się na prostopadłej ścianie do tej, przy której stali. Czarna zasłona stała dokładnie naprzeciwko oddalonego o całą długość sali wejścia. - Ciekawe co jest za tą kotarą - zaciekawił się Fred. - Lepiej, żebyś nie wiedział. To przejście służbowe - powiedział jakiś blondyn w białym kitlu, podchodząc do Spółki - A co mi tam, i tak tam nie wejdziecie. To magazyn. Tam zamieszczono PRAWDZIWĄ wersję obrazu Demonika - zniżył głos do szeptu. - No dobrze, ale kim pan jest? - spytała Daphne. - Jestem Eric Carnage. Tutejszy pracownik, fizyk i technik. Obsługuję między innymi tablicę wyników - powiedział. - Bardzo nam miło. Jestem Fred, to Daphne, to Velma, ten wysoki to Kudłaty a nasz pies wabi się Scooby - przedstawił siebie i spółkę Fred. - Gdzieś już chyba o was słyszałem. Mam nadzieję, że nie powiecie nikomu o tym, że wam powiedziałem co jest w tym pomieszczeniu. Pan Sasha by się wściekł. Jest bardzo surowy - stwierdził Eric. - Nie ma sprawy - uśmiechnął się Fred, a potem Eric poszedł sobie. Przez parę sekund nastało niezręczne milczenie a potem Fred powiedział: - To co, Brygado, chyba wychodzimy z muzeum? - Fred... - Co, Kudłaty? - Za tobą... ,,Co takiego za mną?!" pomyślał blondyn. Odwrócił się i...stanął twarzą w twarz z opisywanym przez woźnego złodziejem obrazów. - Łaaauuu! - ryknął upiór. thumb|Potwór straszy FredaCała spółka rzuciła się do ucieczki. Akurat pierwszym miejscem okazał się magazyn, jednak według zaleceń Erica nie weszli tam, ale skierowali się w drugą stronę. Złodziej natomiast do owego pomieszczenia wszedł. - Łapmy go! - rozkazał Fred. Cała piątka skierowała się w stronę magazynu, a po chwili został po nich tylko kurz. No i włosy Freda i Kudłatego, ale ich właściciele błyskawicznie się po nie cofnęli. = /Start sceny pościgowej, rozpoczyna się muzyka Moja Eneida/.= Przyjaciele gonili potwora. Ten zabrał któryś z obrazów. - Rety, to Baseballista! - wykrzyknęła Velma. - No, chyba tak, niemożliwe! - jęknął Kudłaty. Cała szóstka wybiegła z małego, ciasnego, mrocznego magazynu tylnym wyjściem prosto na...niebieską zjeżdżalnię rurową. Potwór zjechał pierwszy, za nim kolejno Velma, Daphne, Fred i Kudłaty, który niósł na rękach Scooby'ego. Zjeżdżalnia zmieniła się w szaloną mieszankę skrzyżowań, gejzerów, wulkanów, spirali i dziur. Kudłaty został wyrzucony przez jakiś wodny gejzer z tunelu w którym był i wylądował parę metrów dalej, tuż za duchem. Złodziej przyspieszył, napędzając się rękami jak wiosłami. Na Kudłatego wpadła reszta spółki i razem zaplątani w jakąś kulę uderzyli w ducha. Teraz znajdowali się na szerokim pasie z małą ilością wody. Były w nim trzy dziury do wodnych gejzerów. Złodziej wychylił się w jednej, dlatego też Fred skoczył do niego. Lidera TS niestety wystrzelił wodny gejzer, dzięki czemu blondyn spadł do brodzika na dnie zjeżdżalni. Velma i Daphne weszły na górę zjeżdżalni, chcąc złapać złodzieja. Ten jednak je wypchnął i spadły na Freda. Kudłaty i Scooby tymczasem zjechali zjeżdżalnią na dół, tam, gdzie była reszta. = /Koniec sceny pościgowej, muzyka się kończy./ = - Nic wam się nie stało? - z troską zapytał pan Sasha, wyciągając przyjaciół z basenu - Nie wiem, skąd ten Hubert dostał pozwolenie na budowanie tu zjeżdżalni! - dodał ze złością. - Jaki Hubert? - spytała Daphne. - O taki Hubert! - powiedział siwy mężczyzna w garniturze, podchodząc - Chcę wykupić ten stadion już od dawna, ale ten nudziarz mi na to nie pozwala. Te mecze są do bani, przynajmniej zjeżdżalnia zrobiła trochę radochy - stwierdził. - Hanemonie Hubercie, dostajesz zakaz na wchodzenie na teren stadionu i muzeum - wycedził pan Sasha - Teraz KATEGORYCZNY. Żegnam - powiedział i zabrał detektywów z miejsca do loży honorowej. *** - Przepraszam was. Jeśli jeszcze raz go zobaczę to go wytarmoszę - przeprosił detektywów po raz enty pan Sasha. - Już nie szkodzi - powiedział Velma - Teraz martwi mnie wynik ,,Powideł". Przegrywają z ,,Czempionami" trzydzieści do zera! - obwieściła. - Aha, okej - powiedział pan Sasha, zupełnie się nie przejmując jakby to ,,Czempioni" byli jego drużyną - Lepiej poszukajcie poszlak. Mam wrażenie że złodziej jeszcze nie został złapany. I przypomnijcie Carnage'owi - nie może wchodzić do magazynu. Ostatnim razem myślał że jest otwarty dla wszystkich pracowników i zepsuł drzwi nie używając karty, dlatego teraz zastąpiłem to zasłoną. Oczywiście rozsuwa się ona tylko na uprawnione osoby: mnie i woźnych - dodał z dumą. *** - Okej brygado, już rozgryźliśmy zagadkę. Teraz trzeba złapać tego złodziejaszka - powiedział Fred - A więc tak. Kudłaty i Scooby zwabią go do tej ściany, a wtedy dziewczyny zwiążą go liną - powiedział. - Ra radne... - Scooby nie mógł dokończyć, bo garść Scoobychrupek wylądowała w jego żołądku - Ro rokej. - A więc w drogę! *** - Piesku, wiesz, coś mi świta w tej głowie - powiedział Kudłaty. - Ro? Rozwiązałeś ragadkę? - spytał scooby. - Nie - szepnął Kudłaty - Świta mi, że jestem głodny! - RUAAARRR! - ryknął złodziej wyskakując zza rogu. Kudłaty i Scooby rzucili się w pogoń, złodziej oczywiście za nimi. Plan Freda wypalił - dziewczyny związały go błyskawicznie. - Ro ro rim rest ren rodziej? - spytał Scooby, pyskiem chwytając jego maskę. UWAGA! DAJĘ CHWILĘ ŻEBY ZGADNĄĆ! * * * * * * * * * * * * - PAN SASHA? - wykrzyknął zdziwiony Kudłaty. Velma tylko pokiwałą głową ze smutkiem. - Tak też myślałam - powiedziała.thumb|Pan Sasha zdemaskowany Scooby podał maskę Fredowi. - Wyeliminowałam Hanemona Huberta od razu, ponieważ o położeniu magazynu wie tylko personel. Eric nie miał dostępnej karty, a woźny był świadkiem ataku - powiedziała Velma - Dodatkowo pan Sasha nie przejmował się przegraną ,,Powideł". Dało mi to do myślenia. W końcu wiem, że pan Sasha pod osłoną mrocznego kostiumu kradł obrazy aby sprzedać je na czarnym rynku i wykupić lepszą drużynę! - dodała. - E...rozwaliliście mnie totalnie. Wścibskie dzieciaki i ich pies! - wkurzył się Sasha, kiedy policjanci zabierali go do radiowozu. - Scooby-Dooby-Doo - smutno jęknął Scooby. Postacie * Tajemnicza Spółka: ** Fred, - Jacek Kopczyński ** Daphne, - Beata Jankowska-Tzimas ** Velma, - Agata Gawrońska-Bauman ** Kudłaty - Jacek Bończyk ** Scooby - Ryszard Olesiński * Woźny - Andrzej Chudy * Złodziej Obrazów - Krzysztof Szczerbiński * Sasza Demonik * Gertruda Bejsbolovy * Finlavius von Szynka * Hanemon Hubert - Klaudiusz Kaufmann * Pan Sasha - Krzysztof Szczepaniak * Eric Carnage - Grzegorz Kwiecień * Czempioni * Powidła Podejrzani Sprawcy Poszlaki * Dziwnie rozbita gablotka * Brak uprawnień niektórych podejrzanych Kategoria:Scooby-Doo, jesteś tu? Kategoria:Odcinki serialu Scooby-Doo, jesteś tu?